


But why?

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Becksillas, Confessions, Conversations, Crismes, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Real Madrid CF, Seriker - Freeform, sernando - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Cris have yet another conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of the series. It takes place after the first leg of the Champions League quarter finals.

“You never told me what happened.”

“What happened when?”

Cristiano sighed, “You know when.”

“You know what I go through on a daily basis, yet you expect me to know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Okay, fine. What happened the night Sergio showed up at your place unexpectedly?”

“Oh, that…”

“Yes, that. What happened?”

“You’re such a gossip. Has anyone ever told you that? Nosy and a gossip.”

“I know. You tell me that at least two, three times a week.”

“Because it’s true.”

“Okay! Just tell me what happened!”

“That attitude will get you nowhere.”

“Iker!”

The Spaniard couldn’t help but laugh. It was nice to get under someone else’s skin once in a while. “Nothing really happened. He showed up, tried to kiss me…”

“Tried to kiss you?”

“He kissed me, okay?”

“And did you kiss back?”

Iker just glared at the other man.

“That means yes.”

“No jodas, Cris! It’s just…complicated.”

“What isn’t?”

“I know,” Iker sighed. “I kissed back at first, but then stopped. I’m not his happiness anymore.”

“But is he yours?” Cristiano asked.

“Cris…”

“You know, for someone who always insists on things being black or white, there’s a lot of gray when it comes to this subject.”

“When are things ever just black or white when they involve Sergio?”

Cristiano snorted, “You have a point, but then again, you usually do.”

“I love David.”

That confession took the Portuguese man by surprise, but not really. “You always have.”

Iker nodded silently.

“Is that why you said you might want to play in MLS? You want to go play for whatever team he might own.”

“Maybe.”

“That would be some shit, you in MLS. You’d blow them away.”

“I don’t know about that, Cris.”

“I do. Despite what others think, I know how good you are. I know why they call you San Iker.”

“Gracias,” Iker smiled softly.

Cristiano shrugged. “It’s the truth. If others don’t like it or you, they can fuck off.”

Iker patted his friend's shoulder with a smile. “Enough about me. How are you and James? Happy?”

“Very. He’s just so sweet and I don’t know what I did to deserve that.”

“You’re a good person.”

“That depends on who you ask.”

“What did you just tell me?”

“I know,” Cristiano smiled. “No one’s ever loved me so unconditionally before. He loves me for me, quirks and all.”

“He’s a good boy,” Iker replied.

“He is.”

“And you’re finally letting your guard down.”

“I…”

“You are,” Iker insisted. “The goal celebrations, the hug before the match, we can all see it.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s a good thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Iker chuckled.

“Okay. So…if we don’t make it through to the semi-finals…”

“At the end of the day, we’ll still be a family. No one can take that from us.”

“Wise words, San Iker,” Cristiano smiled.

“Just speaking the truth.”

“Well, while I have you doing that…”

“Oh por Dios…”

“No, no, listen. I just…exactly why did you exchange shirts with Torres after the last match?”


End file.
